


Summer History

by myxhia



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based on a Set It Off Song, Beach Holidays, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Sex, It just happened, M/M, Making Out, No hard feelings, One Night Stands, Seoho adopted a crab, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Weird Plot Shit, kissing strangers, this is just pure filth at the 2nd chapter i didn't know what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxhia/pseuds/myxhia
Summary: Youngjo finally had the vacation he and his friends planned. He was only there to relax and have fun, but a certain stranger charmed him.They promised to bury their summer memories under the sand but Youngjo was bad at that.orYoungjo's group of friend is weird but he loves them anyway.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

It was his first summer as a working adult. His friends were long separated from him, he had a few more left back in the university he graduated from, two who were graduating and one in his senior year.

Youngjo had been planning a trip with those friends for a long time now but they never had the right time to go together, but this year was different. Seoho had graduated top of the class on his five-year-degree. Geonhak graduated from his education degree. And Keonhee was getting better and better grades every semester. It was surely the year to celebrate.

Seoho had contacted him about the trip plans that had been held off for so long and now they had a reason to go. Youngjo's parents never needed money from him, so he saved up since he started working. Being in the music industry pays well when you make a lot of music and sell a lot of tracks to big companies. RBW Entertainment hit the jackpot when they hired him.

So, the trip was set. As embarrassing as it is, Seoho's parents insisted on using their car, pretty much because they had a GPS stuck in it so they can monitor their son, which was totally understandable. Surprisingly, it was Geonhak's parents who were kinda hard to convince to let him go on this trip but they've known Seoho for a while. That didn't stop the constant "take care of my son" though. Despite still being a student, Keonhee's parents were easy to ask permission to allow their son to go. Youngjo helped Keonhee, being his roommate, during his freshman year when he almost flunked out of college. Keonhee's parents were thankful for Youngjo and they trusted him.

Youngjo's week leave was already set and he was just waiting for the actual day of the trip to come. The three will be coming from near the university and fetch Youngjo from his apartment.

It was early summer and people won't pile up on the beaches this early in because it was still quite chilly, which is the perfect time for them to go.

Youngjo gazed at the travel bag beside his bed, mentally checking notes if he got everything he needed. He thought of taking music equipment, which was a horrible idea as said by Seoho when he brought up bringing it, so it's left resting on his table. He walked to his kitchen and took the last bottle of sweet iced tea in his fridge, drinking it while waiting for his friends to arrive.

His phone rang.

_Keonhee is asking to video call with you._

"Youngjo hyung! We're almost there! Take care of the snacks!"

It was a lie. He saw Keonhee just getting in the car. He smiled and shook his head.

"Am I just a snack provider for you? You hurt my feelings. I will write a song about how you only see me this way." He clutched his chest, pretending to be hurt.

"You already wrote about that but dedicated it to Geonhak hyung." Keonhee put the camera in front of Geonhak on the front seat. The latter just waved at him through the screen, not saying anything. Keonhee panned the phone to Seoho's direction on the driver's seat.

"Hello hyung!" Seoho flashed him an eye smile.

Youngjo was happy to see them. He couldn't wait to spend this small vacation with them and have fun.

"Be careful driving."

"Yes, hyung. Just chill there."

Keonhee brought his phone back in front of his face. 

"We'll see you soon! I don't want my phone to die so early. Bring a camera, hyung!" Keonhee showed him the road from outside the left window, which showed the passing cars and the blue skies.

"I will. I will. You're just going to play on your phone anyway." Youngjo chuckled. Keonhee showed his face and pouted at him.

After a few more exchanges of Keonhee preserving his phone battery and Youngjo saying he won't, they bid a temporary goodbye to each other.

When the three arrived, he let them eat breakfast first before driving away. The way to the resort was never boring, his three closest friends took turns in telling him stories about the year before and he told them his. Geonhak did tease him about still not having a girlfriend, "or a boyfriend because I don't discriminate." -Geonhak's words. He just told Geonhak he was too busy working and if he did have a partner, he won't be their snack provider because it will go to spoiling his partner, which was the case for Sunny, who is now staying at a co-worker's apartment for the time being.

Keonhee told him the story of how Seoho almost had a fight with one of the older professors who were panelists for his defense because they kept changing the point of Seoho's paper, and Seoho went off complaining about it to Youngjo. It was almost rare to see Seoho be irked but Youngjo enjoyed the show.

Out of the toll gates, the time seemed to have slowed down with the new surroundings. Their chatter toned down and reverted to talking about old memories.

Youngjo met both Geonhak and Seoho in a gym when they were just starting to go there. They were arguing how to use one equipment, but, boy, they're both oh-so-wrong. Youngjo stifled his laughter, butted in between the arguing two and teaching them how to use it. The meeting at the gym became frequent and Youngjo once bought them drinks for working hard and they became friends as time goes by. The two were roommates and would sometime keep Youngjo company before Keonhee arrived.

When Keonhee was in his first year, he was only forced to go to college by his parents and by some sort of miracle he passed the test at one of the biggest universities in Seoul, but he was still not doing well and almost stopped going after the first semester of how bad he was. But all of that changed when his parents decided to let him find an apartment near the university and fell into Youngjo's crib. Youngjo was very welcoming and his positive reinforcements transformed the younger. Keonhee had been hearing too much of "you'll get it next time" when he needed the help right now, which is what Youngjo always did. He compliments Keonhee's success, no matter how small it is and since then, Keonhe just got better and better. He also got to meet Geonhak and Seoho, and they were inseparable despite none of them being same-age-friends. It was also the same year Youngjo got signed to RBW Entertainment before being an official producer for them after he graduated two years after.

Their dynamic was interesting and they learn something new about each other every time they hang out. Like, when Seoho accidentally spilled that he knows martial arts and could've kicked Geonhak's ass all those years he'd been teasing him. Or when they found a photo of Geonhak with a bunch of kids when he volunteered for a children's summer school. Or when Keonhee thought Youngjo wasn't home and sang his heart out, only to be told by Youngjo to sing more. Or that time that Youngjo left his work open in the living room when Geonhak and Seoho visited and they found out that Youngjo had been writing songs about them. Youngjo never heard the end of it until now. Some of those songs are now out for the whole world to listen to. Their lives together weren't perfect but everything was memorable.

On the drive to the resort they booked, they made a stop at every scenic view the pass by to take photos together. Only two hours in the drive and Keonhee is already asleep. Seoho informed Youngjo that Keonhee was so excited that he didn't sleep the night before. Youngjo never realized how much he missed them until he had Keonhee's head on his lap. Keonhee was the tallest amongst them and it amazed him how small Keonhee can make himself be. He put on his earbuds when the ride became silent and listened to the instrumental track he'd been working on. It had a mellow rhode sound and only a low drum beat, perfect for what he was feeling right now. He started to write phrases on his notes app while frequently checking on the three people with him.

_Time slows down in unfamiliar places. We have more time to make good memories. I won't trade this for anything else. Let this be immortalized in the form of melodies._

-

Seoho made a grave mistake passing by a restaurant and saying they'll just eat at the next one they pass by. Geonhak didn't shut up fifteen minutes after Seoho let their opportunity to eat lunch pass and the next eating place was almost an hour away because they took the long way to drive on. Keonhee was awakened when Seoho stopped the vehicle, asking for Geonhak to exchange seats with Youngjo because he's annoying, not that it stopped Geonhak from complaining that he was hungry already.

-

They spent the last minutes of sun being up on the side of the road where they can all watch the sunset together. If they haven't taken too many stops, they would have reached the resort already, but they had other plans and it's not everyday that they get to go outside Seoul, so they're admiring everything on their way. Seoho's parents even called them asking why they were still not at the resort.

When the sun was down, they got back in the car with Youngjo on the driver's seat so Seoho could rest.

They reached the resort before 10pm and brought their things in the room they booked. It wasn't anything fancy, only two beds and the walls were thin, but the room had a microwave, air conditioning, and a mini-fridge. The veranda had an amazing view of the beach, so it was worth it.

While the three were plopped on the bed, Youngjo hanged his clothes, keeping them organized. Seoho was browsing through a catalogue he found on the bedside.

"You guys want to have grilled fish?" Seoho asked, showing them where in the catalogue it was.

"We can have the one with the spicy sweet and sour sauce." He added.

"I'd go. You three arrange your things." Youngjo suggested. Geonhak volunteered to come with him. They got changed to casual clothes and went out.

There were people having campfires at the far end of the beach. The light decorations were bright and the standing flags swayed with the cold breeze. Everyone was still awake, some are still swimming, some are still making sand figures. They pass by a group of probably college students dancing on the sand to the music coming from the karaoke machine of the resort's dining area. They were hyping each other and having dance battles. Everyone was here to have fun and Youngjo can't wait to have fun.

They eventually reached the grilling area. There were families grilling their own fishes and the workers' area. They ordered two fishes and eight servings of rice and sides. Youngjo paid for the food and an extra for it to be delivered to their room so they don't have to wait for it.

"Do you want to stroll around?" Youngjo asked Geonhak, walking slowly towards the sea.

"I think I'll do it tomorrow. My back hurts from sitting too long."

Youngjo put his arm around Geonhak's shoulders. "You gonna go back to the room?"

"Yea, I wanna lay down." Geonhak stopped in his tracks.

"Oh, okay. I'll just stay here for a bit."

Geonhak tapped Youngjo's back before walking away. Youngjo watched him and he sat on the sand, his feet playing with it. This was serene. He hears people yelling along with the crashing of the waves. He recognized the song playing on the karaoke machine, it was one of the songs he composed for a boy group in RBW. He turned to look at the group of people they passed by earlier. They were dancing to his song. It was a different kind of happiness to see people enjoying something you've done. He just watched them dance to it with smiles on their faces. Being the critique he is, he judged their individual dancing. They're all good dancers but one person caught his attention. The guy dances like those idols in their company. His moves were swift and powerful, like a free bird in the wind. His blonde hair swaying with his moves.

His eyes were fixated on the guy until the song ended. The guy was noticeably smaller than his peers but talent was oozing out of him that Youngjo can't help but watch him, the other dancers almost disappearing from his vision.

The song ended and another one played, this time it's a girl group's song. The dancers in the middle scattered away and were replaced by all girls, except for the person he was watching. The guy was still there, getting ready to dance to a girl group song. He was standing at the side, where Youngjo could perfectly see him. He looked around to see if people were looking at him watch the performers and when he saw none, his eyes were on the small guy again.

The cheers became louder when they started dancing. The guy's moves were as fluid as the girls', which kind of took him aback to see how well the guy goes with the group. His movements were delicate yet precise. 

Maybe it was just in Youngjo's eyes but the guy never missed a beat even while dancing barefoot on the sand. He would smile wide when the cheers go loud. The song ended again and the crowd began to chant "number one" over and over again. The guy he was watching was pulled to the middle and bowed to the crowd.

Then it hit Youngjo, he just stared at one guy dancing. He stood up and walked back to their room, ignoring the group when he passed by them. His three friends were sitting on the veranda when he reached the rooms. He sat with them as they chatted, waiting for the food to come.

-

"Let's play a game! Loser pays for breakfast tomorrow!" Seoho whipped out the catalogue again. Youngjo is already imagining Seoho taking it home with him.

"We just finished eating and food is what's in your mind again? What game?" Keonhee asked, eating the remaining side dishes.

"Geonhak said there was a karaoke machine outside. The one closest to 90 points wins." Seoho hit them all with his wide smile. They can't say no to that smile. Plus, they're all decent singers so it won't be that bad.

"I'm in!" Keonhee started to vocalize immediately.

"Then, let's go." Geonhak stood up first, followed by everyone else.

"Make sure to lock the door and keep the key." Youngjo reminded Seoho.

They threw away the disposables and headed out. Checking the karaoke machine, there were only two songs punched in. They quickly chose their songs and waited for their turn. The order was age-wise, so Youngjo goes first. He sang a song he composed and hoped no one recognized him at the moment. Meanwhile, Keonhee was saying how it was unfair for him to sing his own song but he just blepped at him in the middle of the verse. He got 95 when the song ended, which was a good score for their bet.

He noticed that there were some people crowding them, some were clapping. His eyes searched for a certain someone but was nowhere.

It was Seoho's turn and he sang a song by Crush, which translated to the three's brains that "he's flexing his vocals and rap". The crowd got bigger and most were the people performing earlier. It puts more pressure on Geonhak and Keonhee though, but they're here to have fun and fun they will have. Seoho got a score of 99 and Geonhak called him a "fucking loser" in the most endearing way possible. which was looking at him in the eyes while saying it. Seoho just laughs, jinxing Geonhak to have a perfect score. Youngjo sat in between them to stop them from bickering.

When Geonhak started singing, there were audible gasps from around them, shocked by how his deep voice sounded and how it resonated beautifully with the speakers. While he sang, Seoho punched in another song, telling Youngjo it's their "encore".

The crowd cheered even more when Geonhak scored a perfect 100. It was weird to have an audience but they didn't mind. Geonhak passed the mic to Keonhee after bowing to the people around them and was greeted by Seoho's middle finger in front of his face, saying "Who's the fucking loser now?". Youngjo just gave up trying to break them apart so he just tapped Keonhee on the shoulder so he'd calm down. Keonhee sang calmly while Youngjo held his hand, a gesture that made Keonhee feel relieved. He got 97 and high-fived Youngjo.

Seoho did the "encore" with Geonhak and Seoho would hog the mic to himself but Geonhak held Seoho on his nape and would pull him closer so they could share the microphone. They were certain some people were cheering for the two of them to just kiss but they just ignored them.

In the end, Youngjo wasn't going to let any of the three pay for food while they're here. He established that he'll be the one paying, although the three didn't agree.

  
  


-

Morning comes and Youngjo wakes up with Keonhee by his side, still sleeping. Geonhak and Seoho stayed up until 3am trying to make a sand castle in the dark, so the two were still knocked out cold. 

He did his morning routine, stretching a little, before going out to see what they can eat. He spotted what Seoho and Geonhak did on the sand in front of the veranda. It was a giant penis. How the two made it erect? He had no idea and he didn't wanna know. And to think that the two stayed up late just to mold it. _Childish_. Youngjo says in his mind.

After breakfast, which they had to drag Geonhak to, because he cannot stop laughing at the sand penis until Seoho smashed it, they finally got to the sea. They dipped for a while before going to the jet skis they rented. Youngjo had Seoho behind him and Geonhak had Keonhee.

Geonhak approached Seoho and Youngjo when they stopped to switch places."Ya, you want to race?"

"Nope. Nope. Nope. No racing. Racing illegal." Keonhee butted in. Already too thrilled with just being brought around the blue sea.

"C'mon. You're no fun." Geonhak teased and he made circles around Seoho's water vehicle, making Keonhee yell and slap his back.

"Geonhak, stop!" Youngjo yelled. They promised Keonhee's parents they'll take care of him and this is the complete opposite of it. Keonhee was wailing and flailing his limbs in the air. He almost even dropped in the water.

Geonhak did stop, but he didn't stop nagging Seoho. Seoho was up for it but he had more empathy towards Keonhee, who looked like he aged 27 years.

"Let's drop Youngjo-hyung and Keonhee to the shore and then let's do it." Seoho finally agreed. Youngjo tapped on his shoulder and mouthed "Be careful".

The two got off the jetski and the other two proceeded to race, whatever it is they're betting on. Youngjo spotted the same group of people from last night, playing volleyball in the area of the beach where the nets and lines are. Keonhee looked at the same direction he was looking at.

"Hyung, do you want to play volleyball? We brought a ball with us." Keonhee suggested. Youngjo hated physical activities, but he had nothing else to do and he can't say no to Keonhee when he was basically just kicked off of the jetski. So, he agreed.

Keonhee ran back to their room. Meanwhile, Youngjo's eyes were once again searching for someone in the group playing.

_Okay. He admits it. The guy had him enticed. The way he danced to his song was alluring._ It's like he was being hypnotized. So, he searched, scanning the face and physique of the individuals. He's not in the group who was playing. His eyes diverted to the sea and there's his guy right there. Black shirt, black shorts

_Who wears all black to swim?_ He thought. He himself was wearing a shirt, that may have been too tight on him, fitting him in the right places.

It was ridiculous that he found it cute. He won't even deny it. Only he can hear his own thoughts and he won't lie to himself. 

Youngjo went closer to where the guy was and drew a line on the sand, because he hated the idea that he had to hit the ball higher than the net— it was too much work for him. He watched how the guy and his friends play in the water, they looked like they're just chasing each other around. _Honestly? He felt like a creep._. But he can't take his eyes off of the guy. Keonhee soon came back and spotted him.

The sun shone hot at the beach but the wind was still pretty chilly. Youngjo was certain he'd have tan lines where his shirt was and didn't like the thought of it.

He catched the ball flying towards him. "Keonhee, wait." He saw Keonhee cock his head to the side. 

Youngjo took off his shirt and threw it near the almost-faded-line.

"Ohhh hyung! FLEX!" Keonhee flexed his arms in many directions, making Youngjo laugh.

"I just don't want visible tan lines when I get back to work." He tossed the ball in the air and hit it towards Keonhee.

"So, who caught your eye here 'round here?" Keonhee hit the ball towards the left and looked around him as the ball traveled back to Youngjo.

"No one. Shut up." The ball travelled back, perfect for a smash, but Youngjo wasn't a good player and he's already distracted by the topic Keonhee brought up, so when the ball headed near, he raised his hand and missed the hit, the ball bouncing past him. Keonhee laughed at him as he chased the ball.

The two of them played some more and eventually ended up back in the water because Youngjo would hit the ball towards the sea. Keonhee traded places with him and Youngjo only became more tense because he knew the guy was behind him— he could hear the group behind him laugh as they chased each other around with whatever they picked up underwater. Keonhee served the ball, a little too strong, and Youngjo shouldn't have chased after it and jumped to hit it back, because when he jumped backwards, his body collided with a human being, sending them both crashing on the water— the ball being carried by the waves, witnessing their misfortune.

Youngjo got out of the water, coughing the liquid that got in his throat. He turned around and met the small guy rubbing his forehead and nose—■ _he had a pointy nose_ , Youngjo noticed.

"Shit, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Youngjo's had were going back and forth, debating in his mind if he should hold the guy. The guy chuckled, surprising him with the reaction.

"I'm also sorry. I should've dodged but I was too slow. But I'm okay." The guy was smaller than he thought he was. His hair, although wet, looked fluffy, it reminded him of peonies. He examined the guy more with his eyes, making sure he was okay. The guy noticed him staring and it didn't slip Youngjo's eyes when the guy blushed. 

"I'm okay, really. I'll be careful next time." He bowed at Youngjo.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't realize there was such a cutie behind me." And it slid out of Youngjo's mouth just like that. The blonde covered his half his face with a hand and waved no using the other one.

Youngjo didn't know where the sudden confidence came from. "Well, see you later, cutie. Again, I'm sorry about the accident." He walked away, dragging Keonhee out of the water, who already had the ball back in his hands.

"Hyung, what was that?" Keonhee asked as they walked away. They can hear the group of friends teasing the blonde, or that's how Youngjo interpreted the noises behind him.

"What was what?" He took his shirt from the sand and took one last glance at the blonde guy in the water. Their eyes met and Youngjo winked at him before fully walking away.

"That. You almost ate that guy." Keonhee looked at him weird.

"It was an accident. Let's just wait for the two, I wanna drive the jet ski again."

  
  


-

Youngjo didn't see the blonde and his friends for the rest of the day they're out at the beach, which was both disappointing and relieving. The words and the wink just slipped off of him, although his mind kept telling him he wanted to say and do it anyway.

The four of them got back in their room and washed the day away. It was still afternoon, the sun was still pretty high, but Geonhak decided they should drink. He isn't the type to drink but he said they'll each have strictly one bottle each and that's it. Youngjo allowed it, a little hesitant because he's the one in-charge of all of them. Geonhak took Keonhee with him to buy and he's left with Seoho, who was laid down on the other bed with Pepe.

"Hyung! Keonhee told me something happened earlier." Seoho moved to the bed where Youngjo was, ready to hear gossip.

"I just bumped into someone when we were playing." Youngjo turned to face the other occupant of the bed.

"Then why are your lips curving to a smile?" Seoho noticed tiny details. Youngjo hated it.

"Okay. Okay. He was cute. And he was really small and he danced great." Youngjo confessed. He trusted Seoho the most about these things, mostly because of their only one year age gap.

"Oh, so that's your type? No wonder you're still single." Youngjo just shook his head at Seoho's remarks.

"Shut up. Just because I heard you and Geonhak sucking each other's faces last night does not mean you get to make fun of me." Youngjo earned a smack from Seoho, although Seoho didn't seem to be fazed. 

"Hey, we're having a short vacation here, you might as well have fun. I'm just saying." Seoho said, making implications on the words 'have fun'.

"Shut up, Seoho." Youngjo took a pillow and smacked it on Seoho. The latter took a pillow two and they started a pillow fight like they were elementary kids.

Soon, Geonhak and Keonhee came back with the alcohol. They bought eight bottles and Geonhak reasoned with 'just in case we wanted more', which is likely to happen. The drinking started and when the other three were in their second bottle (that already made Keonhee barf but he still drank anyway), Youngjo was still half of his first one. He was more strict with himself, won't let himself get drunk when they're so far away from home. His friends were good about not pressuring him and just had fun. And by fun, meaning Geonhak is now giggling at whatever antics Seoho was doing and Seoho is now wearing five layers of clothing and making the room his runway. Keonhee's cheers were loud, they'll probably have a noise complaint from the neighboring rooms. Youngjo remembered his camera, took it out of his bag, and started snapping photos of them. They looked ridiculous but they were having fun.

After a few hours, when so many stories were told and future plans discussed, Keonhee was knocked out first on the floor, his head resting on Youngjo's thighs. Their alcohol tolerance is so low that Geonhak and Seoho are now being lovey-dovey right in front of Youngjo, like the two had their own little world. Youngjo just watched amused, witnessing what he used to only see by accidentally walking in on them. It was cute, honestly, how the two just transform all sappy when they never stop bickering on a daily basis— almost making Youngjo feel lonely.

He was distracted out his bubble when Keonhee stirred in his sleep. He put his hand on Keonhee's cheek and lightly tapped it until the younger opened his eyes.

"You should move to the bed."

Keonhee didn't protest, but grunted when he got up to move.

Geonhak and Seoho soon followed after sitting on the floor for too long. No one else was responsible enough to clean the mess, so it was Youngjo's job to clean after them. He didn't mind, though. He never finished his first bottle and it was probably out of his system already with how water he drank.

He left the three of them in the room, locking it and taking the keys with him. He won't be gone for long, he'll just sit on the sand a few meters near the shore, the rooms within his peripherals.

A phone in his hand, looking at the distant sea, he started to write lyrics. Nothing much, just a random blabber his mind came up. This was nice— the companionship of the noise around him with the constant hit of waves on the shore. It was great that he wore an oversized shirt, because the wind is getting chilly with every blow.

_You should find him._ A voice in his mind said.

"What would I even say?" He asked himself.

_ You liked his dance. People like compliments. Perhaps he'll be glad to hear it. You love it when you hear people compliment your composing skills, don't you? _

There's no use in arguing with himself because he makes great points. If he questioned himself, he'd just come up with more reasons to talk to the guy.

"Hey."

Youngjo wasn't sure if the call was meant for him, but he turned around anyway. And what do you know? It was the very person he was thinking about. _Cliché_.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He pointed on the area beside Youngjo.

"No. Go on."

When he sat, there was silence between them. They just listened to the waves crashing, Youngjo's heart beating in his own ears. He wasn't sure if he should introduce himself, no one knew his real name except for his friends and co-workers, and maybe a few fans that went to the same university as him. No one really knows what 'RAVN' looked like, so perhaps this is safe.

"You can call me Jo. 1995." He blurted out so sudden. He saw the person beside him look at him weirdly. He kept his vision forward.

"Hmm. We're doing nicknames? I don't have one. I'm Hwanwoong.1998."

_So, the same age as Keonhee_. Youngjo thought.

"I saw you dance last night. You were really good. Are you taking lessons?" Youngjo looked at him.

"Thank you. I'm still learning. I'm a dance student." Hwanwoong fanned his face with both his hands, embarrassed at the sudden compliment.

"Hmm. So that's why. I'm sorry for what happened earlier today. I really didn't see you." Youngjo looked apologetic.

"It's okay. I'm okay. What are you here for?" Hwanwoong gathered his knees against his chest and hugged his legs.

"Just a trip with best friends. They're currently knocked out in the room, so I went out."

Hwanwoong nodded. "My friends are getting hammered. I ran away before they even offered me a drink." chuckling at his own story. "It's not that I don't drink. I just don't want to get drunk when I'm in an unfamiliar place. Don't wanna end up in a room that isn't ours." He finished, getting defensive.

"Understandable. So what brings you here with me?" Youngjo looked at him in the eyes but Woong was too quick to hide his face.

"I just felt like it." Hwanwoong answered, his hand still on his face.

"Cute." Youngjo let himself smile. Woong peeked in between his fingers.

While Hwanwoong composed himself, Youngjo was looking up at the sky. It was a clear night. A place outside the city with no much light pollution made the stars shine brighter— a half moon overhead, saying this is a once in a random vacation chance.

"You think I'm cute?" Hwanwoong managed to ask, raising one of his eyebrows at Youngjo. 

"Yes, I do." Youngjo looked at him fondly.

"Why don't you kiss me, then?" Hwanwoong joked. _Or was he?_

"I thought you weren't drunk?" Youngjo was too casual for someone who was just asked to kiss a stranger.

"I'm not. And I thought you found me cute." Hwanwoong pursed his lips and sulked.

"You don't mind kissing a stranger?" Youngjo asked. Not that he was any different.

"That's the point. You're a stranger. I'll probably never see you again after this outing. And if we did, then that's a problem for future me." Hwanwoong laid down on the sand, looking up at the sky. Youngjo just stared at him— how the moonlight showered his features. It glistens in his eyes and the shimmers on his shirt.

"And if we get caught?" Youngjo moved closer to him, hands almost touching.

"That's the fun part." Hwanwoong smirked at him. He played dangerously and Youngjo liked it.

He didn't know what stars aligned that night but there he was, kissing a stranger on the shore of a beach so far away from Seoul, from work, from everything else Youngjo had known. It's like where he was supposed to be— lips locked with someone he does not know but somehow had the same feelings as him. It'll fade away soon, but for now, he's focused on how Woong's hand was creeping on his back until it's on his nape, pulling him closer, as if there was still space in between them. Chest-to-chest, they feel each other's quick heartbeats. The wind ordered them to do so.

Youngjo's hand was interlocked with the younger's hair, as their kiss got sloppy and messy. The latter was to blame, he kept biting and sucking on Youngjo's lower lip. Youngjo was the first to let go when his arm felt like giving out for propping himself up for long.

It was like they had been kissing for hours— hair messy, lips swollen, taking deep breaths, but still on each other. The lights from the common areas illuminated them just enough to make out each other's faces. Hwanwoong's face was flushed pink and his lips curved in a smile. Youngjo was no different. It all happened so fast, he didn't have time to make a rational decision. But this was as rational as it got and he probably won't decide otherwise. Who was he to deny, anyway?

"I liked that." Hwanwoong placed a short kiss on Youngjo's lips again before getting up, Youngjo moving out of the way.

"That was nice. So I guess this will be a memory buried away?" Youngjo placed his hand over the younger's on the sand.

"It will be, but while we're here, why not enjoy it? Let it be a good memory." Hwanwoong flipped his hand and interlocked it with Youngjo's.

"Then I hope I won't meet you for the rest of the year." Youngjo laughed and he pulled Hwanwoong closer to his side.

"I hope so, too. But if you ever saw me and I ever saw you, let's walk the other way." Hwanwoong tightened his grip.

For now, it was great. It's just them by the sea, under the universe's watch, for now.

  
  


-


	2. Chapter 2

The two of them parted ways that night, saying short good nights, deciding not to get to know each other more. It was a mutual understanding, not that it's going to change the fact that Youngjo was attracted to Hwanwoong and Hwanwoong seemed to be just the same. Who just comes up to a stranger asking him to kiss, right? That told Youngjo maybe he did charm the younger.

Seoho's words, "Have fun", kept repeating in his head. Is this the kind of fun he was willing to do? Should Youngjo be even thinking this deep about it? It's just a summer fling. After all of this, they'll just forget and move on.

Moving on surely won't be easy when opening his eyes, he is met with Hwanwoong snuggled beside him, soft snores coming out of his nose. So much for parting ways that night.

Hwanwoong had invited him to come over when they realized they're only a few rooms apart. Youngjo's reasoning was it was a little early in the night and he'll just be back in his own room before midnight. But he was so wrong. The moment he came in and no other person was on sight, the atmosphere was heavy. He was alone, with a stranger he just kissed.

All Youngjo remembered was pinning Hwanwoong behind the door, asking "Do you really want this?", and when Hwanwoong said yes and pulled him in for another kiss, he just lost it. He threw the man on the bed, clothes just scattered on the floor, Hwanwoong's roommate caught them but left immediately. It was just them and the part-time thrill coursing through their bodies. Oh, it was dangerous, all of this was never in Youngjo's plan. But Hwanwoong drove him wild. He remembered the moans, the whispers, Hwanwoong asking him if he wanted to be rode on, the sound of Hwanwoong's ass hitting his thighs. He remembers it all so well— so vivid. The soreness he's feeling on his thighs was proof that it wasn't just a dream. It was just as real as the man pulling him closer, face buried on his bare chest.

_I should leave_ , he thought, but the warmth from Hwanwoong's body against his skin made him want to stay just a little bit more. Maybe he was just easily attached. Maybe it was the trail of kisses Hwanwoong was leaving on his chest when the younger slowly woke up. Hwanwoong's arm was around his waist and Youngjo's was over Hwanwoong's arm.

"I thought you left." Hwanwoong spoke groggily and continued to leave small kisses on the older's chest.

"If I left, I wouldn't have woken up to this." Youngjo ruffled the younger's hair.

"No feelings involved, remember?" Hwanwoong looked up at him with still sleepy eyes. It's a cute view for Youngjo.

"You think I'd suddenly fall in love just because you rode me?" Youngjo jokes, kissing Hwanwoong's forehead.

"I'm just saying." Hwanwoong melted with the kiss, snuggling closer to Youngjo. "This is nice, though. I must thank you."

"I know a way you can thank me." Youngjo trailed his hand down Hwanwoong's back to his ass, squeezing the soft muscle.

"Let's take a shower first."

  
  


Shower was a mess.

The sun lit the bathroom in all of its corners. The bright light made Youngjo admire all of Hwanwoong's— beautiful from head to toe, the purple marks were clear on his milky white skin. The water making its way down Hwanwoong made Youngjo push the younger with his back on the wall. Youngjo dropped on his knees and took Hwanwoong in his mouth. Profanities bouncing off the bathroom walls.

And no, it didn't stop after Hwanwoong came inside Youngjo's mouth. Hwanwoong was slammed against the wall, holding on the shower knob, both his legs clasped together while the older drilled in between his thighs until Hwanwoong cannot support himself anymore— his neck filled with bites.

When Youngjo came, Hwanwoong still had the energy to whine about being the only one with so many marks and it's unfair. Youngjo chuckled.

"You're free to suck me anywhere, baby."

The pet name gave Hwanwoong confidence, so he knelt and sucked along Youngjo's V-line, making Youngjo hard again. Satisfied with his work, Hwanwoong took Youngjo's cock in his mouth, barely having all of its length. The older's compliments makes him want to take all of him but then again Youngjo told him if he cannot take it all, he 'shouldn't force it because what he's doing is already fucking amazing'.

For a moment, they don't care.

For a moment, it's just them again.

Until Hwanwoong's roommate loudly knocked on the bathroom door just after Youngjo came on Hwanwoong's face.

"Really? Hwanwoong? Until now?! Get your boy toy outta here in under 10 minutes or I'm telling on you." He sounded frustrated. Really frustrated. Youngjo got worried but Hwanwoong just smiled at him.

"Sorry. He's not angry. And he won't tell on me. We're alright. But we should get out of here fast." Hwanwoong explained. He stood with the help of Youngjo. The two of them washed properly, kissing each other in between the rinsing process.

After being brought his yesterday clothes, Youngjo stepped out of the bathroom, meeting the annoyed roommate of Hwanwoong.

"Woong, isn't he the guy from yesterday?" the guy turned to Hwanwoong upon seeing Youngjo.

Youngjo remembered him, he was also in the water that time.

"How the fuck— okay, no. I don't even want to know. It's not my business." the guy just rolled his eyes and covered himself with the blanket.

"His name is Dongju. He's not a classmate of mine, he tagged along that's why he should be nice to me." Hwanwoong said. Dongju ignored his remarks and Youngjo just nodded.

Youngjo made his way to Hwanwoong, pressing himself against the smaller man. "I guess I should go. Thank you for being mine for the night."

"Getting sappy, are we? Just kidding. I enjoyed it, too. Thank you, Jo."Hwanwoong tip-toed to kiss Youngjo for the last time, but this time passionate and slow, like they longed for a lover they haven't seen in forever.

The moment Youngjo stepped out of the room, he's met with reality again. There was no way his friends didn't notice he was gone. He could only hope they were still asleep.

The door was unlocked when he reached the room. He went inside and was immediately locked in a crushing hug by Keonhee, who sounded like he had been crying.

"Hyung! Where were you?! I thought you drowned in the sea?! Seoho hyung kept saying you're alright but I've been really worried." Keonhee was still sniffling. Youngjo gave Keonhee headpats while saying sorry.

"I'll tell you later when you calmed down. I'm sorry for disappearing last night. Let's grab breakfast first."

The mention of food turned Keonhee's mood upside-down. Youngjo looks at the other two staring at him from the other bed— Seoho smirking at him and Geonhak giving him a glare (he just has a bad eyesight and he also just woke up with a hangover). He had a feeling that Seoho knew, but he couldn't think of a reason how he would know, so he just dismissed the feeling.

Breakfast went smoothly, but Geonhak was complaining too much about his headache. Seoho wasn't helping because every time Geonhak complained, he would smack Geonhak's head lightly, which made Geonhak more annoyed. Keonhee and Seoho seemed fine while eating.

Keonhee had dragged Geonhak for a swim because he claims it helps with the headache— Seoho just shrugged when Geonhak asked for confirmation. Youngjo and Seoho stayed under a low tree, keeping an eye on the two.

The sky was clear, a perfect day for activities. The constant opening and closing of the room doors can be heard from their position. They opened a bag of chips, settled it between them, then Seoho started to speak. "So, last night?"

There was a tone of knowing in his words. Youngjo knows he can't lie to Seoho. He somehow knew.

"I was out in the veranda shortly after you left the room. I saw a guy approach you. And I might've watched you also." Seoho continued.

_So that's how he knew._ Youngjo thought. He stayed silent, waiting for more words from Seoho.

"Also, judging from the marks peeking out your shirt, you had a good time or you were stung by whatever fish in the sea, but I doubt that one."

Youngjo was red. He didn't know the marks showed. He quickly covered his neck with his hands, making Seoho chuckle.

"Care to share details or whatever?" Seoho snooped. Youngjo put his head in between his knees.

"It was the guy I told you yesterday. I swear I was right in front of our door last night but he invited me to his room and I told myself I'll just go back before midnight. I guess we got carried away." Youngjo admitted, smiling at the memory of last night.

"Hmmm. Did you say who you are?" Seoho took a mouthful of chips.

"Nah, we said we won't disclose any personal information to each other. I only know his name and why he's here. He said his name was Hwanwoong. I don't even know if that's his real name. I just said I'm Jo."

Seoho didn't ask anymore about it but asked if he was going to tell the other two. Youngjo said if he was asked, he would tell the truth.

The four of them got together again after a while, getting ready for their scheduled zipline ride and island hopping. Youngjo secured the camera in his bag and Keonhee brought the snacks. They took the most random photos until the camera ran out of battery. Each of them got an intact shell from the island as remembrance of that mini-adventure. They were told to bring it to a painter back at the beach to be customized and they talked about the designs on the boat ride on the way back to the beach.

Youngjo will get a rose and his work name, Seoho just wanted it painted a deep green with a streak of orange, Geonhak decided on nothing because he cannot settle with just one design, and Keonhee wanted a replica of the beach, to which the other three decided to get on the inside of their shells, too.

Youngjo never ran into Hwanwoong or Dongju that day, which was nice. He wouldn't know how to approach, or if he should approach anyway.

Eating their late lunch, Seoho had informed them about a party at the far side of the beach. Geonhak wasn't gonna go but Seoho said they won't drink anymore and since they're here, they should go. So a plan was made for the night.

Youngjo thought he escaped the questioning but when they got back to the room to rest for a bit, Keonhee bombarded him with questions about the marks on his neck.

"Was she hot?" Keonhee asked.

"He." Seoho corrected. Keonhee gasped dramatically.

"So that's why you dumped that girl last last year? But was he hot?" Keonhee will surely not shut up until he gets an answer from Youngjo, who is now covering his own face with a pillow.

Youngjo lifted the pillow for a moment to speak. "Yes, he is. And we hooked up. End of story."

"No offense, but I didn't know you were that kind of guy." Keonhee laid down beside Youngjo.

"I didn't— It wasn't— It just happened. We kissed and then I was just in the room the next minute." The regret comes here—the marks Hwanwoong left felt like it was burning on his skin. Youngjo felt guilty.

"You sound like you're about to cry. We're not judging you. You won't be back here with all those marks if the other person didn't enjoy it, too." Seoho assured, being the witness of what happened at the shore the night before.

"I think I might need a drink tonight." Youngjo sighed. Keonhee locked him in a hug.

"It's okay. You're still my hyung."

  
  


—

Feeling guilty was one thing.

Having Hwanwoong suck his dick in a tiny room of the dimly lit club-like room is another thing.

He didn't know Hwanwoong was going to come here. He was just seated at the bar with his friends when he spotted Hwanwoong from across the room, on the dancefloor, dancing to the music. Tipsy (he claimed), he had invited the three to dance and have fun in the middle.

There was a sea of people in there, bumping into each other, but his eyes were fixed on a certain someone that drove him wild the night before. He moved closer and closer until Hwanwoong's back was facing him. Hwanwoong clearly didn't notice him, so he went close to his ears.

"Hey, Hwanwoong." He whispered loud enough to be heard over the music. Hwanwoong was shocked for a moment when he turned around but smiled upon seeing Youngjo's face.

"What are you doing here?" Hwanwoong practically yelled. He pulled Youngjo's hands and put them on his waist.

"Same as you. Having fun." Part of Youngjo is saying that he should go and find his friends, but another voice told him that he should stay and see what will happen. Guess who won?

Back at the bar, Seoho was eyeing Youngjo from a distance. He called Geonhak and Keonhee , who were busy picking snacks, and pointed at Youngjo.

"Should we just leave him alone? Or see where this goes?" Seoho asked them both.

"He's drunk. We should stay. Fetch him when he gets wobbly." Geonhak said and continued to snack on whatever was available at the counter.

Meanwhile, beside Seoho sat Dongju, looking lost.

"Fuck. Hwanwoong, where are you?" Dongju searched around the room, hoping to find his small friend. He knew it would be hard considering the lights and Hwanwoong's height. Seoho overheard him.

"Excuse me. Did you say Hwanwoong?" Seoho turned to Dongju. The younger looked at him confused.

"Yes. He's my friend. How do you know him?" Dongju moved back a little. This was weird. He didn't know Hwanwoong knew more people outside their class in this area.

"Is that him?" Seoho pointed to where Youngjo grinding with a guy was. He shuddered upon seeing what was happening.

"Oh my fucking god. He told me he won't do it again." Dongju immediately diverted his gaze, looking defeated. He can't possibly just go there and snatch Hwanwoong away. He didn't want to be in the middle of it.

"Should we tear them apart?" Seoho suggested. He didn't want to do it, too, but if this Hwanwoong-guy's friend wants to, then he will.

"You know what, I don't even care. I'll pretend I never saw that. I regret coming along with him now." Dongju turned away from the dancefloor and focused on the drink in his hand.

"You look young, what are you here for?" Seoho started interviewing the friend. Dongju rolled his eyes at him but answered anyway.

"I tagged along in his class's outing. We're roommates."

"Hey, who's that?" Geonhak asked when he noticed Seoho talking to someone.

"A friend of that guy with hyung" Seoho said, remembering not to slip Youngjo's name.

The four of them eventually introduced each other and talked about anything that isn't Youngjo and Hwanwoong. They didn't even dare to look back, in case something horrific was going to scar their eyes, which was good because Hwanwoong's hand was palming Youngjo's dick in the middle of the dance floor and Youngjo's hand that was once on the younger's waist is now on Hwanwoong's ass.

Youngjo asking 'do you want to take this somewhere else?' is the reason why Hwanwoong is now choking on Youngjo's dick in an empty room they randomly opened— the party outside, now forgotten.

Hwanwoong sucked like his life depended on it. Youngjo fought the urge to just hold Hwanwoong's head and thrust into the blonde's mouth until he released, Hwanwoong swallowing it all. 

Youngjo pulled Hwanwoong up to get him on his feet. "You're so fucking pretty when you do that." He lifted Hwanwoong by the thighs, so he can suck on the younger's neck. Hwanwoong closed his legs and arms behind Youngjo for support, as he tilted his head to the side to give more access to Youngjo. 

To make it short, they got carried away. Kissing and fucking in a tiny room with loud music blasting just outside. A staff member could suddenly open the door by chance and they'd be caught.

Shame? What is shame?

What is shame when Hwanwoong handed Youngjo a condom, who knows where he got that, and was fucked, chest down on a table, his bottoms on his ankles? 

What even is shame, when Youngjo told Hwanwoong to turn around so he could hold Hwanwoong's legs up in the air so he could drill deeper and stronger, hearing Hwanwoong moan and tremble under his touch?

Shame was out of the window when Youngjo came and while Hwanwoong still hadn't, he took Hwanwoong's cock in his hand, giving him a handjob while he rode his high.

When the two of them calmed down (poor trousers used as a wiping cloth), they sat on the table where Hwanwoong was fucked on.

"Should we escape?" Hwanwoong asked, still breathless.

"I don't know where my friends are anymore when I saw you." Youngjo admitted. He basically ditched his friends to get into Hwanwoong's pants (in this context, his shorts).

"Oh shit, I left Dongju out there. I should go look for him." Hwanwoong jumped off the table, almost falling down, because his legs are still jellyfied, but Youngjo was quick to catch his arm.

"Can you walk?" And now Youngjo's concerned. If he hadn't mercilessly jackhammered Hwanwoong's ass, he could walk properly, hmm?

"I think I can. He'll be angry if I'm gone for too long. Thanks for the fuck once again." Hwanwoong was limping going to the door but Youngjo felt bad so he came after him.

"I'll help you find Dongju." Youngjo opened the door and held Hwanwoong's hand with the other hand.

Time didn't seem to have passed by when they got out of the room. Youngjo could feel Hwanwoong tightening his grip every other step. He looked around for his friends first, they weren't on the dance floor. He moved his eyes to the bar, where he remembered he last saw them, and bingo, he saw Seoho. He was going to let Hwanwoong know but the younger tugged him.

"Jo. I think I'll just go back to my room. Dongju probably went back there by now." Hwanwoong pointed to the door going outside the club.

"Oh, sure. You can handle yourself?" Youngjo asked, letting go of Hwanwoong's hand.

"Of course I can. I'll go now. Goodluck finding your friends." Hwanwoong gave him a smile. He looked so innocent smiling like that, as Youngjo initially thought of him, _cute_. If a moment ago Hwanwoong wasn't on his knees, mouth full with his dick, he'd think that Hwanwoong was naive.

When Hwanwoong got out of the door, all wobbly, Youngjo went to the bar where Seoho and Keonhee were.

"Where's Geonhak?" Youngjo's eyes went back and forth the two.

"Where's Hwanwoong?" Seoho asked back. He couldn't be fooled. He watched the two go into a room when Keonhee, Geonhak, and Dongju were distracted by drinking and snacks.

"Fuck. You saw that? He went back to his room. Where's Geonhak?" Youngjo didn't want to talk about his fling.

"Hwanwoong's friend was here. He drank and now he's puking at the bathroom. Geonhak is with him." Seoho was way too chill about this. Geonhak and Dongju soon came back, Dongju being dragged by Geonhak. Dongju immediately glared at Youngjo when their eyes met.

"Your friend is back in your room." Youngjo plainly said. He could feel, was that anger, radiating from Dongju. He just left, saying a silent thanks to Geonhak before walking away.

"Should we go too?" Geonhak asked.

"We should. Keonhee let's go." Youngjo called Keonhee, who was busy all this time with his strawberry cocktail.

The night passed by like a breeze. No one questioned Youngjo and his upside down shirt when they got back to the room. Keonhee was sleeping peacefully beside Youngjo. He couldn't sleep— making sense of what just happened.

He got a few drinks, got pulled into Hwanwoong like Hwanwoong had a magnet for him.

He looked at the other bed. Geonhak and Seoho were huddled together, Seoho's face in front of Geonhak's chest, Geonhak's chin on Seoho's head. It was a cute view, although Youngjo doesn't know what their relationship label is. He was pretty sure it was better than 'a beach one night stand'.

Youngjo slowly dipped out of the bed, careful not to wake Keonhee up. Perhaps a walk outside would make him sleepy. He went back to the spot where Hwanwoong approached him. Hwanwoong wasn't there, as he expected. The guy must've been asleep. He just laid on the sand, stared at the night sky. 

He knew what he did wasn't right. So many things are speaking to him at the moment, telling him he shouldn't have done it, that he should've walked away, that it was actually alright, that they both wanted it, that he was disgusting, that it was wrong, that it was okay— it was overwhelming.

He took a deep breath and looked at the moon, felt the cold breeze, listened to the waves. He watched the clouds move with the wind. This was calming.

He told himself he won't do it anymore. He'll avoid Hwanwoong— pretend nothing ever happened. That was the plan. That was what they talked about the first night. Except Youngjo was bad at forgetting. It was the warmth he hadn't felt in years. It would've been nice if the other wasn't a stranger.

_It was a one night stand. Move on._ He told himself. It's going to take him a lot more convincing than just that.

The twinkling stars almost looked like they were mocking him. It was pathetic. It was just lust. Hwanwoong doesn't even know his name.

He closed his eyes for a few minutes, just feeling the things around him— getting Hwanwoong and he image of his perfect body out of his mind, how the walls of his hole felt with his dick, the feeling of Hwanwoong's lips and tongue felt on his skin, how good Hwanwoong palmed him at the dance floor, how great it felt being in between Hwanwoong's thighs.

"Ah fuck." Youngjo exclaimed. He was just remembering it all over again. He should be forgetting it all now. He was so in his thoughts, he didn't notice the person just a few feet away from him.

"Jo, you alright?"

Youngjo jolted up, hearing a voice. He looked at where the voice came from. There's Hwanwoong sitting beside him.

"I thought you were asleep. I guess we both can't sleep, huh?" Hwanwoong continued. He kept his distance from Youngjo.

"Are you okay? You're not sore?" Youngjo asked. Hwanwoong blushed at the question, making him avoid the older's gaze.

"Were you actually concerned? I told you I was fine. I just couldn't sleep and went out for fresh air." Hwanwoong looked at the sea. Youngjo just hummed in response and laid down again.

Silence in between them for a few moments, until Hwanwoong spoke again.

"We're actually going to leave tomorrow— today morning. Thought I'd say a proper goodbye. You made my vacation." Hwanwoong said with a slight chuckle. Youngjo held out his hand and looked at Hwanwoong. The younger took his hand and Youngjo tugged him to be closer.

"When you graduate, do you have any idea where you'd work?" Youngjo asked. He didn't know why he asked that. Maybe deep inside he wanted to see him again.

"Why the sudden question?" Hwanwoong's brows were crossed in confusion.

"Sorry. You don't have to answer that." Youngjo squeezed Hwanwoong's hand.

"Well, the university will help us with that. Some of my classmates would want to be teachers. Some of us were already hired by entertainment companies. I'm actually getting proposals from three different entertainment companies, so I guess that's good. I still haven't chosen one." Hwanwoong explained. Youngjo watched how happy Hwanwoong looked talking about it. He knew the boy had a dream to fulfill.

"Wait, I remember you said you saw me dancing. When was that?" Hwanwoong pulled Youngjo, a little excited about it.

"It was the other night. When you danced to those songs by groups from RBW." Youngjo said. Hwanwoong seemed surprised.

"You know those songs?"

Youngjo wanted to say he wrote them, but he shouldn't disclose that.

"I don't live in a cave, Hwanwoong." Youngjo got up and sat.

"We actually choreographed those songs. We got lucky our choreo was chosen. It was nice." Hwanwoong smiled wide, looking really proud of what he achieved.

Meanwhile, Youngjo's mind went into mild panic. Hwanwoong was closer than he thought he was. They might be even in the same city for all he knew. His mind recalling if he had seen Hwanwoong before.

"Oh. Was RBW one of those companies who was already hiring you?" Youngjo had to know. He just had to know.

"Uhh, actually, yeah. I'm considering them." Hwanwoong plainly answered. Youngjo immediately let go of Hwanwoong's hand and buried his face in his hands.

"Fuck. Are you serious?" Youngjo is already imagining walking around the company and seeing Hwanwoong around. He doesn't know how he'd handle that. He was… ashamed? Nervous? Afraid? He wasn't sure.

"Of course. Why are you suddenly being weird?" Hwanwoong let out a nervous laugh, thinking if he said something wrong.

"Are you going to take their offer?" Youngjo faced Hwanwoong.

"They're on top of my list. So, probably." Hwanwoong said, still confused at Youngjo's actions.

_You should tell him._ Youngjo's mind told him.

"Hwanwoong...", Youngjo took both of Hwanwoong's hands, "I am going to say something but you should never tell anyone." He didn't know why, but he felt that he could trust Hwanwoong this much.

"Oh-kay? You're so tense. Calm down." Hwanwoong moved closer to kiss Youngjo and Youngjo just let him. They shared a chaste kiss, enough to clear Youngjo's mind, and slightly lifted him off his heels.

"My name's Youngjo." He pulled Hwanwoong for another kiss.

"That's it?" Hwanwoong thought it was ridiculous, when he had no problem saying his own name to him.

"I'm RAVN." Youngjo was going in for another kiss when Hwanwoong firmly held him by the shoulders.

"What?"

"I'm RAVN."

"You're joking."

"I'm not."

The two of them fell silent. Hwanwoong couldn't believe it. Youngjo didn't look like he was lying. The twinkle in his eyes didn't look like he was lying, nor the small smile on his soft lips.

"How would I know you're not lying?" Hwanwoong kept his hand on Youngjo's shoulders.

"Come to work next year. I'll see you there." Being workmate with the person you had a one night stand with didn't seem like a problem for Youngjo suddenly. He was probably wrong, but Hwanwoong could run away to another company if he wanted. So much for worrying about his image.

"You're telling me that RAVN fucked me? Out of all random people on this vacation, I happen to get with 'the' RAVN? No. You're joking?" Hwanwoong won't believe it. He ran a hand through his hair.

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" Youngjo cupped Hwanwoong's face.

"Let me breathe for a moment."

They let go of each other until Hwanwoong was ready to speak again.

"Are you okay with being in the same workplace as me? We promised to never see each other again last night. But a year is a long time to forget about it." Youngjo looked up at the stars, asking them for guidance, even though they'll never answer back.

"If we won't make it awkward, it will not be awkward. I still can't believe RAVN fucked me." Hwanwoong lightly slapped his own cheeks, making sure this wasn't just a sick dream.

"I did say you're cute. And I did kiss you. Come here." Youngjo laid on the sand again and pulled Hwanwoong to lay down over him.

"And to think that Dongju keeps referring to you as my boy toy. Fuck. I'm sorry." Hwanwoong buried his face on Youngjo's chest. Youngjo just laughed.

"Fuck you and your wide shoulders. Dongju told me to come to you after the accident at the water. Why did you have to remove your shirt? I heard your friend yell 'flex'. Why did you have to be so fucking hot, huh?" Hwanwoong was punching Youngjo's arms and Youngjo just let him ramble about anything that had happened.

They ended up staying until the sun started peeking through the skies. They made a proper promise to never tell anyone about what had happened. 'What had happened here, stays here. Our summer history buried here', their words to each other. And what is staying on the sand with the cold breeze without making out once again, but this time, the clothes stayed. Youngjo put fresh marks around Hwanwoong's nipples. Hwanwoong had sucked on random areas of Youngjo's chest. Youngjo was giving Hwanwoong a clothed handjob while eating each other's faces. If they were lovers, it would've been romantic, but they were practically strangers and this was a public place they're taking advantage of the emptiness of. This was far from romantic. It was scandalous. But who cares when you get to make out with the finest dancer you've ever seen and the hottest producer you've laid your eyes on? Clearly neither Youngjo nor Hwanwoong.

It was a miracle that they even let go of each other to say proper goodbyes. Hwanwoong told Youngjo to have fun for the rest of their trip and Youngjo told Hwanwoong to study well before running back to each of their own rooms this time. He didn't get to see Hwanwoong go because he fell asleep and he wasn't sure if he was even in place to see him go.

The remaining four days of their trip were pleasant. One time, Seoho had found a tiny crab and 'adopted' it, even giving it a name; 'Spongebob, because it's quirky' he says. He was so intent to keep it but it got ceremoniously thrown back to the sea by Geonhak because he kept running after Keonhee with the crab in his hand, scaring him. 

They got tired of only seafood dishes after two more days so they went out and ate fried chicken, which Geonhak paid for because he wanted it so much despite the slander from the three.

Youngjo, Seoho, and Geonhak had bought a gift for Keonhee because he'll be the only one left at the university the next school year and they felt so bad leaving him alone, although it can't be helped. Youngjo had bought him a giant-ass plushie the previous year, so Keonhee would have something to hug because Youngjo won't be around anymore.

Seoho thought it was funny to give Keonhee a penis keychain. Youngjo just gave him a disapproving look. Geonhak had bought a sweater that Keonhee could use in the winter. And Youngjo settled with a simple set of earrings, because Keonhee recently had his ears pierced, and Youngjo thought it would look great on his fae ears.

As expected, they made Keonhee cry, except for Seoho, who got hit by the keychain.

They mostly swam and drove around the area during the remaining days of their stay. Geonhak and Seoho just disappearing at random times and come back tired, but Keonhee and Youngjo never asked what they did, although the purple bruise on Geonhak's collarbone spoke for itself.

On their last afternoon, they set up a campfire and talked about future plans and when they'll hang out again, Youngjo suggested they visit him.

No more questions were further asked about Hwanwoong, and Youngjo was thankful for that. His friends seem to just let it go although he feels that they wanted to ask questions.

He kind off missed Hwanwoong but perhaps it was the thrill and arousal he felt with him. He was given a brief moment of warmth and he can't possibly be attached to him that quick. He knew he had to leave the memory in this resort, just like how this campfire's fire will burn out soon. Youngjo just stared at the fire, hearing his friends talk but not fully listening.

"Youngjo-hyung, is that okay?" Seoho asked.

No response.

"Youngjo-hyung!" Geonhak nudged him. Youngjo was pulled away from his thoughts.

"What is it?" The last thing he heard was something about going home.

"I said is it okay if we stay at your place for a night when we drive back?" Seoho was nodding when he said it, Geonhak and Keonhee silently waited for an answer.

"Sure, but we'll buy groceries first." Youngjo smiled while the three cheered. He was fine just like this.

The fire soon died. Youngjo deciding this was going to be part of his unwritten history.


End file.
